


Be My Bad Boy

by Graken



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Trans Character, Transmasculine Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graken/pseuds/Graken
Summary: Frederick comes home to a one person party, and basks in the glow.





	

As Frederick turns the door handle to his house, he feels relief begin to overtake him in waves. His feet begin to give up as he steps through the threshold, becoming heavy and disobedient. He clomps down the hall, shoving his briefcase under one arm leaving a hand free to pull at his tie. As the exhaustion begins phase two of this full body takeover, he can hear faint music drifting down the stairs.

_Are they home? Isn’t it Wednesday, don’t they have rehearsal or something?_

He fights against the gradual shutdown of his body, trying to reanimate limb by limb, at least enough to climb the stairs without tripping. He’s slow to reach the top, but he makes it, and heads to the bathroom where the music is coming from.

_Is that Cascada?_

And there they are, door wide open in nothing but their binder and the goofiest pair of underwear they own, a white pair of boxer briefs with red polka dots on them. Every time he sees them he thinks of how they had once said they loved them so much because looked cartoonish, like someone had reached through the screen mid episode and pulled them out. The music was loud and was breaking through Frederick’s haze now, his eyes able to take in the beautifully domestic scene before him. They were dancing as they styled their hair, hips swaying and elbows making shapes to “Bad Boy”.

The smile that had snuck up on him grew wider as he leaned his whole body against the door way. He loved that he was let in on moments like this. They had a knack for the endearingly goofy, as he assured them the first time he’d walked in on them doing something odd. He had stuck his head into the kitchen to ask a question, and caught them squatting on the floor having a very stern discussion with the cakes that were currently in the oven. When they realised he was there, they’d tumbled back, startled, and a rather undignified squawk escaped as their back hit the floor. He just stood there, face frozen, mind not quite quick enough to catch up to what was happening. They flipped over to lounge on their side and rested their head on their palm and bent a leg.

“You caught me off guard”

Frederick couldn’t have held back that laugh had he tried. He didn’t even know it was happening until he heard it himself.

And here they were again, performing for no one but themself. He really envied how they mostly performed entirely for their own amusement, and he felt honoured the day he realised they were spending just as much energy trying to amuse him too.

He felt his chest swell with so many different giddy feelings as he stepped towards them and gave their arse a gentle squeeze. Predictably, they yelped and swivelled around, stumbling into his arms. Once they’d steadied themself, they began to chuckle. He let the noise wash over him and revelled in the air of bliss that settled around the two of them as their eyes reached his. He was about to start laughing too, but they rocked forward onto their toes to kiss him and his brain just stopped working. He let himself feel it, their warmth, their hair tickling his face… the hand that was finding its way into the back his pants. Everything snapped back into gear the second he realized and let out a surprised but very horny moan. 

_Oh god, I’m a teenager. How long have we been together and them kneading my ass still causes me to make that noise._

He was too lost in their touch to hear a very similar reciprocal moan from them.

“You know, I find it very unfair that you start something you have every intention of making me finish.” They whispered. This was true. His main move was igniting situations like these, then melting under their touch as they took control. He loved being led by them, pliable under their touch, ready to please them. But it was frustrating sometimes, because as much as they liked being in control, the glimpses of his rarely used dominant side were so tantalizing.

He finally found voice again and pouted. "I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you?”

But he was already lowering himself to his knees, hands reaching up to touch their thighs as he began kissing at the skin there. They sucked in a sharp breath.

“You are such a brat.” But they were barely hiding their smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You know where the Title's from


End file.
